


You Haven't Noticed

by OverlordPenguin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna's POV, F/F, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: Anna notices that Elsa hasn't been eating recently and decides to confront the issue.





	You Haven't Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elsanna Shenanigan's April prompt "Food". Warning: There is brief mention of cutting and a lot of discussion on weight issues. I'm not sure if the content would be triggering but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

“Seriously, what is going on with you!?”

Okay, so maybe that was totally uncalled for. I can tell by the way everyone is staring at me right now, especially her. But goddammit Elsa, I’ll be damned if I let you walk away from this _one more time_!

“Did you even eat anything!?” I’m practically fuming by now!

“Anna, please,” she tried to pacify me. Make me calm down. But you know what Elsa, not today!

“No, we’re going to talk about this _right now_.”

I could see it in her eyes, she was silently pleading with me to let this go, _to let her go_ , but after locking eyes with me for the better part of two seconds, I’m sure she could see the fire I was feeling right now. I’m determined.

She looked over to the two servants attending to dinner tonight, both of them looking like they were shocked stiff. “Can you give my sister and I a moment please?”

They blinked at her, taking a second to gather their wits before gathering their utensils and bowing just before walking out the the giant double doors into the hall and out of our presence.

Finally it was just us, and Elsa seemed to realize just how vulnerable that made her. Her eyes fell to the floor, looking almost guilty. And she should feel guilty! Today I special requested her favorite dishes and the cooks absolutely _killed it_! Everything looks perfect! If that ham was any fresher it would be oinking right now! And she didn’t even _look_ at the mountain of chocolates!

“I asked them for this. I stood in the kitchen with the chefs and made sure everything was exactly the way you like it and not a pinch of salt more. And do you know why Elsa!?”

She bit her lip and looked as though she was about to say something, but whatever it was died before it left her lips. It was actually kind of infuriating. Still, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about Elsa over the past year she’s spent outside her room, and especially the past few months since we’ve come to realize each other’s feelings, it’s that she doesn’t deal well with confrontation. Not from me anyway. She completely clams up and that’s not what I want right now.

_Okay, deep breaths Anna._

I took a few breaths and closed the distance between us slowly and carefully, trying my best not to scare her off.

As soon as I was in front of her she lifted her head, again staring at me with those pleading eyes. She wanted me to drop this and give her a way out. I almost gave in. Instead I brought my hand to her face, cupping her cheek.

We can only be like this when nobody is around, we agreed. I lay a gentle kiss in the corner of her mouth and her cheeks light up a bit.

“You know I love you right?” I reminded her as soothingly as I could.

She visibly calmed, but only a bit. “Anna, I know you do but you have nothing to worry about.”

“I wouldn't worry as much if you would just tell me what's wrong,” I lied.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why were you about to excuse yourself from dinner?”

Her head straightened. Her eyes narrowed. She was adopting her queen persona. The one she used when dealing with all those stuffy shirt, entitled dignitaries who thought they could run over their young introverted new queen. “I have some pressing matters on my desk that really require my immediate attention.” _She's lying._

“So pressing that you couldn't even touch a plate of food?”

“So pressing that just standing here talking about it is pushing the envelope on time.” she tried to pivot past me, but I sidestepped into her path. She wouldn't be allowed to brush me off so easily.

“So pressing that you haven't eaten in four days?” It hissed as it left my mouth. I hoped that maybe it was just something that would go away. That it was a one day thing. Two day thing max. Then I thought, maybe she just doesn't like the food and doesn't want to disappoint the cook. Yea, I was grasping at straws I know, _but this_! She didn't touch a morsel!

She looked surprised, but it only lasted a few seconds before she composed herself. I could see her trying to come up with something to say, but I wouldn’t give her the chance to talk her way out of this. “Yes, I noticed, and you’re not allowed to keep running away from me anymore.”

Elsa bit her lip, looking as though she were at war with herself, but eventually she caved. “It’s not that big of a deal. It’s silly really.”

“If it’s so silly then why are you hiding it.”

“Because it’s _too_ silly. Anna can we please let this go?” 

“ _After_ you tell me.”

She turned away from me with a sigh and took a few thoughtful steps. I was trying to understand why when she swung back around and took in a deep breath. “Are you trying to say you haven't noticed?”

_Talk about whiplash!_ “Noticed what?” I was starting to get frustrated.

She looked so uncomfortable. She started making strange circular gestures with her hands but I couldn't figure out what she was trying to say, if she was trying to say _anything_ right now!

“I’ve been…” the words were caught in her throat, or she was chewing them back. Whatever it was, I was seriously starting to get concerned.

_She’s been what? Has she… has she been cutting herself?_ Maybe it was an extreme first assumption. But she has been dipping in and out of depression ever since she returned. Struggling with trying to determine the limits of her freedom and then dealing with the stress of becoming a young queen sometimes weighs hard on Elsa. So… maybe?

_Or maybe she's been thinking about us… She's usually a bit apprehensive when it comes to us being… well, incestuous heathens. It doesn’t help that just a few days ago we finally crossed onto the path of no return, which I thought was fantastic!! Like we had been talking about it for so long, worrying and sweating all the details of how, and when, and what to do after, and… somewhere in the mess of planning a scandal we just **did it** , and mann was it incredible! But… maybe she has regrets now… I mean it wasn’t too long before all this started…_

The whole time I was having my internal debate, Elsa seemed to be fighting her own mental battles, shifting between uneasy facial expressions, to biting down on her hand (an adorable nervous habit in any other situation), to short pacing. I don’t even think she realized that it started snowing. Heck, I only realized it a second ago myself.

“Are you seriously saying you haven’t noticed,” she half-yelled in a somewhat hushed voice. She seemed so distressed it was actually breaking my heart that I couldn’t pinpoint whatever it was afflicting her.

I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, begging to come out as I force my head to go from left to right. “N-no, I’m not sure wh-what you’re t-talking about. I’m so s-sorry, I’m terrible.”

“Anna,” she reached a hand towards me, and suddenly she seemed very aware of the snow that had begun to fall. With a sharp wave of her hand everything dispelled, and she let out a grunt of frustration. “Anna, no. No, I’m sorry. This is… I’m being… This is just so silly, I want to scream! I’m making this out to be _so much bigger_ than it _actually_ is!” Suddenly, Elsa walked up to me and grabbed my hands, looking me directly in my eyes while she took in a deep breath, her face screwing up almost cartoonishly. Eyes closed, she let out a soft, shuddering exhale before looking at me with a small yet somewhat distressed smile. “Promise me you won’t laugh?”

I shook my head so hard it felt like it would separate from my body. “Of course not!” I assured her as strongly as I could muster.

She chuckled a bit, and visibly relaxed again. “Okay. So…” she began slowly, her words careful and calculated, “I’ve come to the realization that… this is so silly… that I’ve, well… been retaining my foodstuffs… so to speak.”

“...You’re constipated?”

“Oh what?” her face screwed up in disgust. “No, no, God no, I’ve been... regular,” she swallowed as if it was the hardest thing to say. _Whoops, guess I misunderstood._ “I meant I’ve been-”

“Getting fat?” I didn’t catch the words before they fell out and her face immediately dropped, along with my hands as she let them go. 

“So you did notice…”

“So you’ve been avoiding food because you’re under the impression that you’re putting on weight?” _That makes total sense. Or at least it would, if she actually had any fat to speak of! I mean seriously, she’s still smaller than me, and I’m pretty dang small._

“I’m not under any _impressions_ , it’s true!” The fact that Elsa was quite serious about this made it all the more baffling. “ _All_ of my dresses feel a bit tighter around the waist, and I can tell it takes just a bit more to construct my ice dresses. I can pinch much larger portions of myself. I feel a bit more sluggish. And I can see it in the mirror.” It sounded like the ramblings of a mad woman. “Back when I was in my room, plates were brought to me, finely portioned to be just enough to sate my hunger and I never dared ask for more. Now I’m sitting at tables covered from end to end in the most _delicious_ foods in the world. Gourmet chocolates are delivered to me on a whim’s notice. I’m afraid I’ve been over-indulging and it’s all catching up to me now! Apparently control is just something I struggle with.” Her voice cracked a little on that last point. Old wounds.

“Elsa, no offense because I think you’re absolutely _gorgeous_ , as you know, but you’re definitely not getting fat, and even if you were you could stand to put on a little weight. I’ve had chicken wings with more meat on them than you.” Okay, so that may have been kind of blunt, and I can definitely see the offense screwing her face. 

I grabbed her by her waist just as she let out an annoyed huff and went to turn away from me. I brought my lips to her ears, just close enough that I could feel the tiny little hairs prick up at the contact. “As long as I can wrap my arms around you like this, you’re the _perfect_ size Els.” Her face lit up at the sound of my pet name for her. “You are just so unbelievably beautiful Els, it’s hard to believe that you could ever believe something was wrong with you. Even if you have put on a little weight, you’re still the most perfect person in the world.”

She shuddered and then gave a broken chuckle. “Anna, you’re really laying it on thick there.” I placed a kiss on her ear and pecked until I reached those pouty red lips. “You promise you’ll still love me if I get…” 

I giggled. It’s funny how she dare not let the word slip. “Every _inch_.” I assured her as I pulled her into a kiss, one she hungrily returned. It was hard to pull myself away. “And in terms of control, I remembered you had no problems with that a few days ago.” For the self-proclaimed Ice Queen, I never expected her face to get so hot. I let one of my hands drop down to her rear for a pinch. “I think I still owe you for that.”


End file.
